The Walking Dead:Otra manera
by TheGarci
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Lee se diera cuenta de que Lilly iba a matar a Carley en el episodio 3. Como cambiaría el destino de algunos personajes?Situado después del asalto de los bandidos en el episodio 3(Si hay Carlee)
1. Capitulo 1

_**Estas son las decisiones**_

 ** _Capitulo_** _ **1**_

 _ **Salvamos a Shawn**_

 _ **Defendemos a Duck**_

 ** _Salvamos_** _ **a Carley**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _ **Le cortamos la pierna a David**_

 _ **No disparamos a Joline**_

 _ **Ayudamos a Larry**_

 _ **No cogemos las cosas del coche**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 _ **No disparamos a la chica**_

 _ **Le decimos a Clementine,Kenny y Katjaa que matamos a alguien**_

 _ **Le contamos a Katjaa que Kenny mato a Larry**_

 _ **Capitulo 1:Ultimo segundo**_

"Katjaa¿estas bien?"pregunto Kenny a su esposa ya que tenia una herida en la cabeza y estaba sangrando "Estoy bien,estoy bien" "Mierda mierda mier-Lo siento" "Todo esta bien Ben"dijo Carley pero Lilly la interrumpió "Nada esta bien,tenemos que averiguar como pasó esto. Acabamos de perderlo todo" "Bueno tenemos suerte de tener el RV"dijo Kenny desde la parte delantera "Y nadie murió"dijo Carley "¡La cabeza de Katjaa está sangrando!" "Estoy bien" "Alguien está trabajando con ellos. No recibieron su último paquete así que atacaron"dijo Lilly "Calma ahí atrás los bandidos han estado vigilando nuestros movimientos durante semanas" "Lee encontró una bolsa con medicinas en uno de los muros del motel"todos miraron a Lee esperando una respuesta "Es verdad"dijo finalmente "Así que,Carley¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?" "Por favor" "Entonces tendremos que sacártelo" "Atrás" "No estas en posición de hacer demandas" "Wow wow solo estas señalando" "He tenido mis sospechas" "Tal vez no sea el mejor momento Lilly"dijo Kenny desde la parte de delante para calmar las cosas "¿Y si no es ahora cuando?mira lo que acaba de pasar" "Carley es de confianza,no es una traidora Lilly"saltó Lee a la defensa de Carley "Gracias Lee" dijo Carley agradecida de que todavía alguien confiara en ella "Ella puede librar sus propias batallas. A menos de que haya algo aquí que os implique a los dos" "No seas ridícula"dijo Carley "Mira quizá deveriamos votarlo o algo así"sugirió Ben que había estado toda la pelea en silencio "¿Votarlo?" "Mira Carley es de confianza y yo no he hecho nada pero no me gusta esto,no me gusta como a donde se dirige" "¿Fuisteis vosotros?"dijo Lilly refiriéndose a Ben y Carley "¿Que?" "Os he visto juntos¿fuisteis vosotros?" "Lilly déjalo estar"dijo Lee "¿Así que quieres que perdonemos y olvidemos?" "Si" "Así que Kenny puede matar a mi padre, Carley puede robarnos y no hacemos nada" "La gente comete errores" "Nadie ha robado nada"dijo Ben algo mas nervioso "Mírame a los ojos y dime que no tuviste nada que ver en esto" "Lilly déjalo en paz"dijo Carley "Yo-"dijo Ben pero el RV golpeó a un caminante "¿Que está pasando ahí?"preguntó Lilly "Le di a algo,tenemos que parar" "Bien podemos resolver esto ahora"dijo Lilly mirando a Ben y Carley.

Kenny aparcó a un lado de la carretera "Kenny¿es seguro?"preguntó Lee "Debería" "Todo el mundo fuera" "Lilly"dijo Lee ya que sabia que Lilly no estaba muy lejos de hacer una tontería "Fuera" entonces Lilly salió del RV y poco después Ben "Clem tu quédate dentro"le dijo Lee y Clementine "Lee no podemos dejar que haga algo estúpido"dijo Carley "Lo se"entonces los dos salieron.

Cuando salieron vieron a Lilly agachada en la parte delantera del RV "Kenny el RV tiene daños superficiales pero hay un caminante atrapado"entonces Lilly se dirigió al grupo mientras Kenny se arrodillaba para ver al caminante "Maldita sea. Mantener los ojos bien abiertos" "¿Sabes que?no deveriamos empujar a nadie,deberíamos escuchar lo que opinan todos"dijo Lilly "Opino que deberías calmarte"dijo Ben "No voy a hacer esto,puedes empujar a Ben pero no puedes empujarme a mi" "Siento mucho que te sientas así empiezo a pensar que fuisteis vosotros" "No"gritó Ben "Maldito caminante"dijo Kenny desde la parte delantera. Todos le miraron "¿Estas bien?"pregunto Lee "Si si hijo de" "Ben no tienes muchas opciones"dijo Lilly presionando a Ben para que confiese "Déjalo en paz" dijo Carley "Dime que fue Carley y todo quedará tan claro como la lluvia" "No hay manera de que fuera Carley debe haber sido otra persona incluso alguien que haya estado espiando nuestro campamento"opinó Lee "Eso es ridículo¿es lo que piensas?" "Si" "Vale¿Kenny?" "No lo se solo para¿quieres?" "Bueno tu voto cuenta para ti y Kajtaa" "No necesitamos todos esos votos¿que tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi?haré lo que sea"dijo Ben bastante nervioso "Ha-haré guardia durante meses" "Ja claro que lo harás"dijo Lilly ya que sabia que a Ben no le gustaban mucho las armas "Traeré mas comida, mas medicinas solo-"pero fue interrumpido por Lee "Deja de entrar en pánico,en serio Ben tiene que parar y relajarte" "¿Necesitamos mas evidencias que esta?" "Que le den a las evidencias,deja de tratarlo así" "Cállate Carley,ya he escuchado suficiente de ti. Kenny¿que vas a hacer?" "Solo dame un minuto" "Ben tienes hasta que ese caminante muera para decirme que fue ella y no tu" "Para le estas torturando" "Ben" "No" "Esto se trata de confianza y nunca confié en ti"Lee sabia que solo había una manera de parar esto "Yo lo hice"mintió "¿Que?" dijo Lilly sin creerse lo que acabada de decir "Si fui yo,comercié con los bandidos para que pararan así que deja en paz a Carley y Ben" "Se que puedes ser un verdadero pedazo de mierda,pero se que no fuiste tu, no con ella en tu vida"dijo mientras miraba a Clementine que estaba en la puerta.

"Listo lo tengo"dijo Kenny que acababa de partir por la mitad al caminante "Por favor volvamos dentro"pidió Ben "Eso no va a pasar" "Crees que eres un perra dura¿verdad?como si nada pudiera hacerte daño,pero solo eres una niñita asustada. Superarlo de una vez. Coge una página del libro de Lee e intente ayudar a alguien por una vez en tu vida"dijo Carley lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran. Lee sabia que Carley no era de las que se callan si no todo lo contrario,pero sabía que esto no iba a acabar así. Entonces Kenny aplastó la cabeza del caminante y todos le miraron pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Lilly estaba cogiendo su arma.

"Ahora¿cual es el-?"pero fue interrumpido cuando Lilly sacó su arma y apuntó a Carley pero justo cuando iba a disparar Lee la invistió agarrando el brazo en el que tenía la pistola y el otro lo puso en su cuello y la puso contra el RV pero cuando lo hizo el arma se disparó y escucho un pequeño grito de Carley "Suéltalo"Lilly obedeció y tiró su arma "Mierda"dijo Kenny mientras se arrodillaba junto a Carley "¿Esta muerta?"preguntó Lee "No pero la bala le a dado en el estomago"dijo mientras hacía presión sobre la herida "¿Kenny que está pasando?"pregunto Katjaa desde dentro "Ben entra y explícale a Katjaa lo que ha pasado y Lee ven aquí yo vigilo a Lilly"entonces Ben entró y empezó a explicar a Katjaa lo ocurrido,Lee liberó a Lilly,cogió su arma,se la dio a Kenny y se arrodillo junto a Carley e hizo presión sobre la herida "Vas a estar bien ya veras"dijo para calmarla pero Carley empezaba a sentirse cansada "No te duermas, quédate conmigo" "Lee llévala dentro y que se ocupe Katjaa luego sal para aclarar esto"Lee obedeció,cargó a Carley y la llevó dentro. Cuando entró la dejó en el sofá y Katjaa se acercó y empezó a revisarla "¿Se va a recuperar?" "No lo se,dame un minuto"entonces Lee salió para decidir que hacer con Lilly "Lee no podemos traerla con nosotros" "Estaba intentando protegernos" "¿Intentando matar a Carley?"dijo Lee "Si no nos hubiera robado-" pero fue interrumpida por Lee "Que haya un traidor no significa que fuera Carley"Lilly se quedó en silencio unos segundos "No me queda nada"dijo finalmente "Eso no te da derecho y matar a quien quieras"dijo Kenny "No vendrás con nosotros"dijo Lee "Moriré aquí fuera" "No me importa" "Eres una asesina Lilly,no podemos traerte con nosotros" "¿Soy una asesina?tu has tenido a Lee todo este tiempo" "No me importa lo que hizo antes" "¿Lo sabes?" "Si,me lo contó" "Por favor"suplicó Lilly "Vamos Lee" entonces Kenny fue a la parte delantera y Lee entró.

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el primer episodio de este fanfic.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2:EL TREN

 ** _Aquí_** _ **os traigo el segundo capitulo de este fanfic. He cambiado varias cosas del tren para que no sea igual al juego aun así espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

Lee miró por la ventana del RV para echar un último vistazo a Lilly y pudo ver que ella estaba corriendo en dirección al bosque ya que se acercaba un caminante.

"Lee¿puedes ayudarme?"su atención fue desviada a Katjaa que estaba con Carley "¿Que ocurre?"preguntó preocupado "Necesito que sujetes a Carley para que no se mueva mientras extraigo la bala"entonces Lee se acercó y pudo ver que Carley estaba consciente y no tenía su abrigo para que Katjaa pudiera trabajar mejor. Lee puso uno de sus brazos un poco mas abajo del cuello y el otro brazo un poco mas arriba que la herida "Carley tranquila no te muevas"le dijo para calmarla "Lee"dijo mientras le miraba y apretaba una de sus manos "Estoy aquí"dijo devolviéndola el apretón. Cuando Katjaa estaba a punto de sacar la bala Lee se dio cuenta de que Carley ya no le estaba apretando la mano y cuando la miró tenía los ojos cerrados "Katjaa espera"decía mientras se separaba de Carley. Todos menos Kenny,que estaba conduciendo, miraron a Carley con preocupación "¿Esta...?"dijo Ben "Solo se a desmayado"dijo Katjaa para calmar a todos. Cuando Lee vio a Carley se dio cuenta de que aun respiraba y se calmó "Ya esta"dijo Katjaa cuando extrajo la bala "Solo falta coser y vendar"unos minutos después Katjaa había terminado "¿Se va a recuperar?"preguntó Lee "Si solo necesita descansar"en ese momento todos se relajaron al saber que Carley se pondría bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Katjaa llamó a Lee desde la parte delantera "Lee¿puedo hablar contigo?"entonces Lee fue con Kenny y Katjaa "¿Que ocurre?"entonces Kenny y Katjaa cambiaron miradas "¿Duck se siente bien?"Katjaa levantó la camisa de Duck revelando una mordedura de un caminante "¿Que mierda?" "Sucedió durante el ataque"dijo Kenny "¿Cual es el plan?" "Lo vigilaré y haré lo que pueda,bajo un punto de vista medico" "El plan sigue siendo el mismo a menos que algo cambien. Este" "Chicos"pero fue interrumpido por Katjaa "¿Que otra cosa podemos hacer?pensamos que debías saberlo" "Es importante mantener la honestidad entre nosotros"dijo Kenny mientras le miraba "Te todos modos, si se lo pudieras decir a Clementine lo agradeceríamos"entonces Lee se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Clementine sin antes echar un último vistazo a Carley. Lee se sentó al lado de Clementine y puso su brazo alrededor de ella mientras ella ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Lee. Lee vio que Ben estaba dormido y aprovechó para hablar con Clementine "Duck fue mordido" "¿Eh?" "Lo mordieron cuando escapaba del motel" "No me siento bien"dijo entrecortadamente "¿Que hay de Carley?"preguntó poco después "Ella es fuerte seguro que se recuperará en poco tiempo"respondió mientras miraba a Carley "¿Por qué Lilly quería matar a Carley?ella es agradable" "Lilly estaba muy afectada por lo de su padre y pensó que Carley estaba ayudando a los bandidos" "Carley nunca nos haría daño. Lo se" "Yo también Clem,pero Lilly no lo veía así"estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Lee lo rompió "Me alegro de tenerte"dijo con una sonrisa "Yo también. Cuando te escuché en mi casa pensé en dejar caer un martillo en tu cabeza" "¿Qué?¿Por qué?" "Antes vino otro hombre, quería robarnos la televisión e intentó romper la puerta con una piedra pero aparecieron unos caminantes y huyó" "La puerta estaba abierta"dijo con una sonrisa recordando cuando entró en la casa de Clementine "No era muy listo" "No, no lo era"Lee permaneció despierto durante un buen rato hasta que el sueño pudo con el.

Lee se despertó por los rayos del sol,se alegró al saber que no hubo incidentes el resto de la noche. Lee se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Clementine. Cuando alzó la vista vio que Carley seguía inconsciente, se acercó a ella y cogió su abrigo, que estaba en el fregadero, y se lo puso encima, tapándola casi todo el cuerpo. Poco después el RV se paró "¿Que ocurre?"preguntó Lee "Tenemos algo delante"respondió Kenny. Entonces Lee empezó a acercarse a la parte delantera "Ahora tenemos que resolver esto"

Lee, Kenny y Ben salieron del RV para ver como iban a solucionarlo "¿Alguna idea?"preguntó Lee "Podríamos ir a pie"sugirió Ben "Si tuviéramos tiempo quizá"dijo Kenny. Lee empezó a mirar el entorno "Bueno al menos este sitio es seguro, la maleza parará a todo lo que quiera entrar"Clementine bajó del RV y vio a Katjaa con Duck ir a un tronco a sentarse "Lee creo que tu y yo deberíamos echar un vistazo al tren"sugirió Ben "Tienes razón. Vosotros os podéis relejar"dijo Lee mirando al grupo, poco después se agachó para hablar con Clementine "Clem quédate cerca de Kenny y Katjaa¿vale?" Clementine solo asintió y se sentó en el suelo "Lee¿puedes buscar agua?si hay un vagón desayuno o algo, creo que Duck está deshidratado"dijo Katjaa "Cariño, es un carguero. Tener cuidado ahí dentro" "¿Por que, crees que hay algo peligroso en una locomotora abandonada?nunca se me habría ocurrido"dijo Lee mientras se acercaba a Ben que estaba en una escaleras del tren que llevaban a la barandilla de la locomotora "¿Estas feliz de haberte quedado con nosotros?" "Si es con vosotros o muerto como mis compañeros" "¿Crees que esto es mejor?" "Si, por supuesto" "¿Que habrías hecho con Lilly?" "No lo se¿dejarla?nunca había visto a una persona actuar así" "A estas alturas ya has visto muchas cosas" "Si, pero no así"entonces Lee se acercó a la puerta del vagón y la abrió. Dentro había una cama y un montón de basura, alguien había estado viviendo en el tren" "Wow"dijo Ben "Si, esperemos que la persona que ha vivido aquí se haya ido a otro sitio"Lee entró en el vagón y se dio cuenta de un portapapeles que estaba en el suelo y se acerco a recogerlo "Estas son las rutas del tren. Ruta 27 Savannah, ahí debe de ser donde nos lleva Kenny"cuando se guardó el mapa vio que había una botella de agua encima de unas cajas y se acercó a recogerla "Esto ayudara a Duck"bajó del tren y se dirigió al grupo "¿Como estas Clem?"preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de la niña "No creo que Duck este bien"dijo mientras miraba a Duck "Yo tampoco"entonces Lee se acercó a Kenny y le dio el mapa "Encontré esto en el vagón" "¿Esto es lo que parece?" "Si, un mapa con las rutas hacia la costa" "Bien, ahora solo hay que poner este tren en marcha" "En ello"pero antes de volver al tren Lee le dio el agua a Katjaa "Encontré un poco de agua en el vagón" "Gracias, perfecto. Es alérgico a las abejas" "¿En serio?"preguntó mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura ya que Katjaa estaba sentada en un tronco con Duck en brazos "Es lo único que puedo pensar, como si importara algo" "No" "Lo se, bueno no, pero seguramente tengas razón" "¿Habrías dejado a Lilly a un lado de la carretera de ese modo?"preguntó Lee "Si" "¿De verdad?" "Tenemos que tener limites así que si, la habría dejado atrás" "¿Clementine ha dicho algo de Carley, Duck o algo?estoy preocupado por ella"Katjaa miró a Clementine "No, esa niña es un puzzle" "Si" "Pobre Carley, Dios¿donde quedó el ayer?" "No lo se" "¿Estas bien?se que estas enamorado de ella"Lee miró al RV, estaba enamorado de Carley desde hace algún tiempo aunque solo eran amigos pero ayer, en el motel, fue cuando todo cambio.

 _"¿Has hablado con Lilly?"pregunto Carley que estaba apoyada en la barandilla del motel "No aun no, lo haré" "Bueno lo que quería decirte era que he estado pensando mucho. En ti"dijo Carley mientras le miraba "Yo también pienso en ti"ambos se sonrieron "Nuestro grupo es pequeño"dijo Carley rompiendo el silencio "Tu eres pequeña"Carley apartó la mirada con una sonrisa pero poco después se le borró "Eres un asesino convicto" "Carley Jesús" "Y creo que la gente debería saberlo. No porque se lo merezcan ni tampoco porque crea que eres un mal hombre. Pienso lo contrario de esas dos cosas"Lee la miró extrañado "El grupo tiene que saber porque estamos colgando de un hilo y no puedo ver a Lilly hablar de ti sin saber lo próximo que va a decir. No se lo tienes que decir a todos, pero piensa en quien confías y aprovecha la oportunidad mientras la tengas" "Probablemente tengas razón" "Por supuesto que probablemente tengo razón. La gente se podría enfadar. Y contárselo podría causar algunos problemas, pero eso no será nada comparado con lo que pasaría si no se lo dices tu" "Si" "¿Entonces lo harás?" "Si, tienes toda la razón" "Bien, creo que es lo mejor"entonces Carley le sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla "No me llames pequeña"poco después se separaron "¿Hay algo mas de lo que quieras hablar?"_

Lee volvió a mirar a Katjaa después de recordar lo que pasó "Si, lo estoy, bueno ahora no hay tiempo para... ya sabes, el romance, pero si estoy enamorado de ella" entonces Lee se levantó y se dirigió a la locomotora para intentar arrancar el tren. En la locomotora había cuatro compartimentos, en el primero había algo con el numero 9 pero Lee no sabía que era ni para que servía, en el segundo había tres herramientas y Lee cogió la llave inglesa y en el tercero y cuarto no había nada. Cuando se acercó a la cabina vio que había un hombre inmóvil en el asiento "Caminante,en la cabina"le dijo a Ben que se puso detrás suya. Lee cogió la llave inglesa, abrió la puerta y golpeó al caminante que cayó encima de los controles pero vio que ya estaba muerto "Supongo que tendremos que moverlo"dijo Lee. Entonces cogió el cuerpo y lo tiró al suelo pero cuando miró a los controles vio que un botón estaba parpadeando "¿Por que esta parpadeando esa luz?"preguntó "Empujaló" "¿Lo empujamos?" "¿Por qué no?" "¿Lo dices en serio?" "Si mira"entonces Ben apretó el botón y sonó un pequeño sonido. Kenny al escucharlo sonrió y se acercó a la cabina "Creo que solo son los frenos"dijo Ben mirando un panel que estaba detrás del asiento "Vale te daré ese"poco después apareció Kenny "¿Esta mierda funciona?" "Eso parece"respondió Lee "Dios¿como demonios hacemos que se mueva?" "No lo se, pregúntale al señor Amtrak"dijo Lee refiriéndose a Ben "Ni idea"dijo mientras sacaba el cuerpo de la cabina "Bueno echemos un vistazo. Quizás va a algún lugar en el que nos gustaría estar"entonces Ben volvió a entrar "Ben si pudieras echarle un ojo a las chicas y a Duck te lo agradecería. Voy a tratar de entender los controles"Ben obedeció pero Lee se dio cuenta de que quería ayudar para no sentirse inútil "Esto puede ser exactamente lo que necesitamos" dijo Kenny cuando Ben se fue. Lee se dio cuenta de que había un cuaderno y decidió recogerlo. Cuando se acercó a el vio que eran las instrucciones para arrancar el tren "Aquí están las instrucciones para encender el motor. Maldita sea, las paginas están arrancadas, apenas puedo ver las marcas de la escritura"en ese momento recordó algo que pasó en el motel.

 _"Hey Clementine"dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su altura "Hey Lee" "¿Que estas haciendo Clem?" "Se llama un roce de hojas. Mi maestra, la señorita Moore, nos ensoñó a hacerlo cuando fuimos al jardín botánico una vez"entonces levantó la hoja de papel y una hoja seca de algún árbol "¿Ves?es lo mismo, bueno mas o menos" "Eso es bastante útil" "Haré uno para ti también"_

"Clementine"pensó Lee. Dejó el cuaderno, salió del tren y se dirigió a Clementine para pedirle un lápiz "Clem¿tienes un lápiz o algo?" "No, lo dejé dentro del RV"Lee se dirigió al RV y entró. Fue a la parte delantera y cogió el lápiz "Esto servirá"pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Carley estaba de pie.


End file.
